


You Know My Name

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock/Jim fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know My Name

  


**  
_You Know My Name - A Sherlock/Jim fanmix_   
**   


  


  
**Chris Cornell - You Know My Name**

_  
If you come inside things will not be the same  
When you return to the night  
And if you think you've won  
You never saw me change  
The game that we all been playing  
_   


 

  
**Green Day - Know Your Enemy**

_Violence is an energy  
From here to eternity  
Violence is an energy  
Silence is the enemy  
So gimme gimme revolution_   


 

  
**Florence + The Machine - Howl**   
_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_   


 

  
**The Who - Behind Blue Eyes**

_  
When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool  
_

_  
If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat  
_   


 

  
**Element of Crime - Sperr Mich Ein**   
_Bin schuldig groben Unfugs  
Der Völlerei  
Und gut zu Tieren war ich nie  
Erklär mir meine Rechte  
Sperr mich ein  
Ich will von Dir verhaftet sein_   


  


  
**Leonard Cohen - First We Take Manhattan**   
_  
Ah you loved me as a loser, but now you're worried that I just might win  
You know the way to stop me, but you don't have the discipline  
How many nights I prayed for this, to let my work begin  
First we take Manhattan, then we take Berlin  
_

_  
And I thank you for those items that you sent me  
The monkey and the plywood violin  
I practiced every night, now I'm ready  
First we take Manhattan, then we take Berlin  
_   


  


  
**Queen - Play The Game**   
_When you're feelin' down and your resistance is low  
Light another cigarette and let yourself go  
This is your life  
Don't play hard to get  
It's a free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game everybody play the game of love_   


  


  
**Marillion - Uninvited Guest**   
_I'm the face you hoped you'd never see  
But always knew you would  
I'm the one thing you knew you shouldn't do  
But did because you could_

_I'm the evil in your bloodstream  
I'm the rash upon your skin  
And you made a big mistake alright  
The day you let me in_   


 

  
**Element of Crime - Dicte-moi ta Loi**   
_Dix-moi mes droits  
Dicte-moi ta loi  
Je te le demande: imprisonne-moi_   


 

  
**Rolling Stones - Sympathy for the Devil**

_So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game_   


[Download .zip here](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=SR1MFTKD)


End file.
